Faye Xandora
Name: Faye Jasmine Xandora Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'5" Weight: 120lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Ash blonde Kills: One or None Weapon: Pistol Crossbow Appearance: Small, slim, and almost constantly sleepy, Faye is considered ‘cute’ by a large portion of the student body. She is Caucasian, with a peachy skin tone and long ash blonde hair that reaches her lower back, which is in a near constant state of ‘bedhead’. She keeps her hair tied up in a braided ponytail, but does little more than run a brush through the rest of her hair, pushing any strands of hair that fall in front of her eyes away. Faye has a heart shaped face, and her features can best be described as soft and inviting, with sleepy blue eyes, a very small and slightly turned up nose, and soft lips. She has no preference to clothing styles, prioritising comfort over anything else, but has a definite preference to light, bright colours. On Announcement Day, Faye was wearing a pair of light pink dungarees over a white t-shirt with the words “But First, Coffee” written on it in black. She also had a pair of bright pink socks, a pair of blue and white Converse, and two bright pink hair clips. Interests: Faye is an incredibly social, bubbly and positive person, and nowhere is this better exemplified than in her love of house parties. She’s made it her mission to go to as many house parties as possible; luckily, due to her naturally likeable nature, she’s well on course to achieving this goal. When she’s not out partying, Faye enjoys reading, with a particular affinity for mystery and detective fiction, and playing the violin, something she was inspired to pick up by her older brother and his own practices of the instrument. The two often practice their pieces together at the weekends. She has also recently taken up knitting, as a sort of counter to the days when she’s feeling especially sleepy. She finds it much easier to focus on and prevent herself from dropping off than reading, which is liable to make her even drowsier. She’s not very good at it, but she’s certain that her newest project, a pair of gloves, will turn out good. Faye is also a casual member of the theatre society; she loves the drama and the social aspect of putting on stage shows, but knows she’s dreadful at acting, so helps out as a stagehand and prompter instead. History: Faye is the youngest daughter of Marcus and Mary Xandora, both of whom work at a dental practice as a dentist and assistant respectively. She has two older siblings; Zara, who is four years older than Faye and has left home to serve her first term in the military, and Jonathan, who is two years Faye’s senior and currently looking for a job. Faye gets on fine with her parents, although her contact with them is limited due to their profession and her time spent away from home partying. She gets on best with Jonathan, and the two are fairly close, although they choose to show this by mercilessly making fun of one another. Faye has little contact with Zara, but has fond memories of her from when she was young, and often worries about her safety whilst she’s in the military. Faye developed a technique to distract herself from these worries and stress; she would write Zara’s name all over a piece of paper on both sides, before folding it up and placing it in a desk drawer. This is now something she does whenever something is making her particularly anxious and upset, with Zara’s name replaced by whatever the crux of the issue is. Due to her bubbly nature and friendship with a large number of her peers, Faye frequently gets invited to house parties and any other gathering or meetup, and she does her best to go to every single one; if she can’t, due to conflicting dates or illness or any other reason, she’ll prioritise going to that person’s party the next time they throw one. She does run into an issue at many of these events however, in that she becomes very cuddly when inebriated; an easy feat considering her low tolerance for alcohol. These actions are often misinterpreted as her flirting with people, and she’s had to turn people down several times before enduring a frosty reception from them for the next few days, or even longer from people who feel as though she was just leading them on. Faye merely has no interest in casual flings or one-night stands, instead looking for a stable relationship, and although she is a little upset that she ends up slightly hurting people, she’s mostly just glad that nothing worse has happened to her. Faye has always wanted to get a dog, but her parents have forbidden her from doing so whilst she lives with them; Marcus is allergic to most dog breeds whilst Mary simply doesn’t like them. Faye has managed to find a solution to this by finding part-time work as a dog walker and pet sitter, working for a small family run company a couple of blocks away from her house. This, combined with her parents’ well paying jobs, means that she is never really wanting for much, although Marcus and Mary have done their best not to spoil her, and in turn, Faye saves up for anything she truly desires with her own money. Faye does acceptably in school, generally producing B and C grades, with the occasional As in English and Ds in Maths. Whilst her overall grades are consistent, her productivity and and attentiveness in class can fluctuate wildly depending on whether she's had enough sleep, or at the very least taken countermeasures to combat her drowsiness. Several pages in her notebooks are filled with entirely illegible writing due to how exhausted Faye was, and she's received a few detentions in the past, all from the same Maths teacher, for falling asleep during class. Personality: On her best days, Faye is peppy and bubbly and easily excitable, and at her worst - or rather, most exhausted - she is still incredibly cheerful and genial. She gets on with the vast majority of her classmates, as she always has a wellspring of stories and anecdotes to talk about, generally from the last party she went to, and is also earnestly interested in whatever anyone has to say to her. Her friendly nature means she doesn’t agree with bigotry, particularly race related, and whilst she’ll still talk with her less respectful peers, she won’t actively seek them out for a conversation. Faye does have a habit of staying up far too late, be it from a party or talking with friends, and can often be seen with a large cup of coffee, stumbling around the school halls, or slumped over a desk with a peaceful smile on her face, half-asleep. Reputation: Faye is well-liked and popular, with many people appreciating her positive, friendly, bubbly outlook. She’s considered very easy to get along with, and a great person to talk to if you’re worried about something. Those that do have negative things to say about Faye are generally people who she has unintentionally flirted with at parties who were offended by her rejection and took it personally, and those who look down on her for her cuddly and unintentionally flirty nature when she gets drunk. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Pippin '''Kills: 'Clover Dubose (NPC) 'Killed By: 'Charlie Cade Jr. 'Collected Weapons: '''Pistol Crossbow (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Muhammad Abbasi 'Enemies: '''Clover Dubose, Charlie Cade Jr. '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Faye was the first female student to kill another person in the PV3 Prologue. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Faye, in chronological order. Before: *I'll Grant You That One Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *The Gigantic *Chill and Rigor *Quietus Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Faye Xandora. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters